hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Never Back Down
Never Back Down is a song by BrokeNCYDE released on their album, Guilty Pleasure . It features guest vocals from Deuce. Lyrics Yeah, we will never back down We will never back down Why you taking my life? Bitch, give me the right We can end it tonight Never back down So go sharpen your knives We're coming tonight Got you right in our sight Right now! This is a war, this is a war I ain't leaving this bitch without blood on the floor This is a war, this is a war I ain't leaving this bitch without blood on the floor I ain't never fell down, every move I make is critical Label me a criminal, killing every syllable An individual ripping every verse, disperses from the heart The darkness, as it tears it apart Razors sharpened, see, make you bleed from the inside Time rewinds from the base, shaking your spine Spare stepping, you're mine in two pieces like a genius I'm the beat Transformed to make a portal in the voice of a monster American harbor, vocabulary from Harvard These verses are slaughtered Grim reaper, mic gripper, goose sipper None sicker, ask the lister, I'm a ripper Oh yeah, BC13 is back here with the raps attacking The speakers collapsing Hard rock is what you want from me Then here's the verse of your dreams Don't fall for anything if you gleam We will never back down Why you taking my life? Bitch, give me the right We can end it tonight Never back down So go sharpen your knives We're coming tonight Got you right in our sight Right now! This is a war, this is a war I ain't leaving this bitch without blood on the floor This is a war, this is a war I ain't leaving this bitch without blood on the floor Lights out, bitch, watch the cash go Money green like the kush that my fans smoke And I don't give a shit, yeah, I'm a asshole Money green like the kush that my fans blow Up, up, and away we go, pass the buzz like do si do Rip the bottle, let's get some more I only sip them if we go Chilling with some hoes in case you wanna know Through sleet and snow, homie, I'mma get some dough Hopping out the Porsche, make your panties drop Balling like a pro, are you ready? Took the grandy shots, woah Record round, representing the top We can get it popping like some motherfucking candy rocks, woah I'mma hit the candy shops Skip into the beat, girl, you better check the end shock, woah I got these haters trying tell the cops that we in the building Yeah, we 'bout to kill We will never back down Why you taking my life Bitch, give me the right We can end it tonight Never back down So go sharpen your knives We're coming tonight Got you right in our sight Right now! This is a war, this is a war I ain't leaving this bitch without blood on the floor This is a war, this is a war I ain't leaving this bitch without blood on the floor Now who the fuck wanna fuck with us couple white kids all high as fuck? Got your girl in the back of the bus, now is everybody still up? Slut, can you hear me or what? I just got some new photos of ya Fuck no, I ain't giving a fuck, these Facebook fucking onyx suck But enough of the nonsense, open up your mouth, let me see them tonsils All these strippers want my shit, they say yours is garbage Ask Jessi Lee and she'll say "Oh yeah, Deuce on top, bitch" I ain't gonna squash the beef, bitch, I'm just getting started Let's go party, hit the Bacardi Get fucked up, the fun is starting Let's get naughty, undress that body We came to rock these hotties, cum all over everybody La di da di, we likes to party We in there causing trouble and don't listen to nobody So watch what you call me 'cause Deuce got an army Remember I ain't never saying sorry We will never back down Why you taking my life? Bitch, give me the right We can end it tonight Never back down So go sharpen your knives We're coming tonight Got you right in our sight (Right now!) This is a war, this is a war I ain't leaving this bitch without blood on the floor This is a war, this is a war I ain't leaving this bitch without blood on the floor Category:Deuce Category:Collaborations